the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vek'Bel'Zzak
Unknown alien being who operates as a member of the Apex Dozen and is thought to be related to the myth of Rah'Gerrok. History Even less is known by the Imperian Confederacy about the origins of Vek'Bel'Zzak, primarily due to the main sources of information on such beings (like Korlas) not being able to identify it. Survivors of its attacks have also been unable to provide sufficient information to provide a clear background to the creature, and many think that the beast is a hoax created by Tyranis to spread terror within the Imperian Confederacy. What is known is that biological samples indicate Vek'Bel'Zzak has DNA not linked to any other beings within the known universe, besides trace similarities between his and the long-thought-extinct race of Rah'Gerrok's people, the Lovadein. This has led some to suppose Vek'Bel'Zzak may be a primordial ancestor to that species, or an evolution (given not much is known of the Lovadein either). Vek'Bel'Zzak first made itself known some five hundred years before Tyranis led his attempted conquest of the Imperian Confederacy (and thus just before Tyranis located Kravarius). The town of psionics, Cerepidus, was, at that time, one of the most well-populated in the Imperian Confederacy. Their innate abilities meant they were far more capable of defending themselves, and their heightened emotional states meant they were more prolific breeders. A small cult of psionics Makori and Erthus sacrificed one of their Kilaro in a forbidden blood ritual to improve their own psionic powers. The burst of psionic energy is thought to have been what drew Vek'Bel'Zzak to the villagers in the first place. The creature came and destroyed Cerepidus, and used their formidable mental powers to trap all of the Cerepidians, save for three Erthus and five Makori. It then consumed their physical and psionic energy and used it to fuel its own growth. The Imperian Confederacy responded to such a threat by detonating thermonuclear energies in the area, which decimated the entire region of psionics but repelled Vek'Bel'Zzak. Tyranis led his conquest shortly after, but during the conflict Vek'Bel'Zzak resurfaced and wreaked havoc in the border worlds of the Confederacy. Thus, following Tyranis' defeat, a massive eradication fleet was sent out and caught Vek'Bel'Zzak. As the Confederacy was preparing to bombard its lair from orbit, Tyranis teleported Vek'Bel'Zzak and gave it the choice to either join him or die. The creature accepted the offer and has since been put to use on terror tactics to reduce the morale of the Makori people. Elsewhere, Vek'Bel'Zzak has been seen hunting the last survivors of the attack on Cerepidus. Tools and Abilities Vek'Bel'Zzak wore no armour and used no tools, instead relying on its immense native durability and nigh-unmatched psionic potential to devastate their enemies. Chitin, bone, and flesh made their exterior slimy and impenetrable to conventional elemental attacks, and fleshy hooks allowed it to move rapidly along any surface in any direction. Vek'Bel'Zzak's physical appearance was said to be horrifying and could drive lesser beings insane just be looking at it, with bulbous eyes, tentacles, teeth, and skulls sprouting from every inch of its body mass. It had one known 'face' which most of its psionic energy stemmed from. Vek'Bel'Zzak's substantial psionic energy allowed it to mentally torment and destroy any weak beings, and even other beings with strong mental capabilities found it difficult to resist it. The fleshy hook-embedded tentacles it used for movement could also be used to great physical effect. Personality Little to nothing is known of how Vek'Bel'Zzak thinks or perceives the world. Limited evidence from interviews with the hologram construct of Cazzadath and what little can be gleamed from survivors of its attacks seem to indicate it exists solely to feed on psionic energy. It is sentient, and perhaps possessing of intelligence exceeding even the Kilaro Primis in capability, but so far little else is known.Category:Apex Dozen Category:Magnus Imperus